Confessions
by Brunette Chic
Summary: " Do you want him to know?", Cas asked, softly. " No", was the murmured reply.' Cas is sitting watching over the boys when Gabriel drops in. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own Supernatural, or the characters, I am just borrowing them. Non-profit writing, I do it cause I love it!

So, I have just discovered a new little(okay a BIG) obsession with Sam/Gabriel. I can't stop reading about them, and so I tried my hand at a little Cas and Gabriel talk. NOT SLASH! Brotherly themes only....for now. I may continue with this story...when my muse comes back, she left for a coffee break. Read and review! Reviews are love!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Confessions**

Castiel sat on the roof of the building opposite to Dean and Sam's room. He should have been looking for God but he needed to know that the brothers were alright, especially after what happened with Gabriel, Jo and Ellen…basically just everything. He just wanted the boys to be alright, just for once.

" I see you're sitting outside the door like a good lapdog", a voice said from behind him, one he knew well.

Castiel turned to look at Gabriel, who stood in a lazy stance, like he didn't have a care in the world. He eyed the archangel warily, especially after what happened to him in the place that Gabriel had sent him.

" Don't worry, younger brother, I have no plan to hurt you. Zachariah wouldn't be very happy with me but then again, I don't really care what he thinks", Gabriel stated.

" What are you doing here, Gabriel?", Cas asked.

" Oh you know, I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd drop by. I mean, what _are_ brothers for?", Gabriel answered.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the archangel and didn't reply.

" Ok, so I'm here to check on the brothers Winchester. Sue me", Gabriel admitted, looking towards the motel room door.

" How did you find them? The sigils-"

" Are working perfectly. I can't pinpoint their location, but I can find you, little brother. I'm not an archangel for nothing", Gabriel replied, with his signature smirk in place.

" But even with finding me, you were risking that I would not be here. I could've been out searching for God", Cas replied, solemnly.

" But you weren't. Plus, you always shine brighter when you're near the Winchesters", Gabriel smirked, taking a bite out of the candy bar he had manifested.

Cas's eyes widened at that. Great, now he felt like a homing beacon to anyone who wanted a piece of the brothers. That was just wonderful, just what Cas needed.

" Don't worry. No one pays attention to detail like I do. Though you probably should know that Lucifer will figure it out sooner or later, probably sooner, since our brother has a very good brain", Gabriel replied.

" Why are you telling me this?", Cas asked, since Gabriel _was_ the Trickster, and he was known for his pranks.

" That's for me to know and you to find out", Gabriel replied, his trademark smirk slipping back into place.

" Hmph", Cas replied.

Gabriel sighed. " Why is it you don't believe me when I tell you something?", he asked, his voice losing its normal mocking edge.

Cas raised one eyebrow slightly, something he had learned from Dean.

" Okay, fine, I guess I deserve that. You want to know the truth?" He paused just long enough to see Cas's head nod once. " Maybe I don't want to see you get hurt. Maybe, I'm hoping, this will help you to better protect the Winchesters. You're a homing beacon to the demons and Lucifer. Better get your act together, little bro."

Cas narrowed his eyes as he considered that. He supposed it was possible, but he was hoping it was all a lie. Gabriel was a Trickster after all, and what Tricksters do best is trick, and that was what Gabriel did best. Many times.

" You actually care about what happens to the Winchesters?", Cas asked, his voice giving away his shock.

" What? I can't be concerned over two lousy people?", Gabriel asked.

" Not the brothers", Cas replied.

" I'm wounded, Castiel, seriously you hurt my pride", Gabriel smirked, looking "wounded" with a hand over his heart.

Cas sighed. Gabriel always had to be the smart-ass. One of these days it was gonna come back and bite him in the ass.

" Look, all I'm sayin' is if you wanna protect your little honey-bun, you're gonna have to watch your lovely little homing beacon", Gabriel stated.

" My little what?", Cas asked.

" Oh you know, you're sweetie-pie, your love, your…Winchester?", Gabriel answered.

" He's not mine", Cas growled.

" Oh no, he's not, but you want him to be", Gabriel smirked.

" If he heard you say that-"

" Yes, I know, he'll come kick my lily-white ass to some place on the other side of the moon. By the way, you might want to correct him on that assumption. At least for me, mine's nice and tanned", Gabriel stated.

Cas actually had the nerve to blush. " I believe that Dean would say that that was too much information", Cas murmured.

" Yes he would. And you're even picking up his sayings! That's awesome, little brother. I'm _really_ happy for you", Gabriel exclaimed.

" You aren't here to give me a lecture on my feelings about Dean, what do you want?", Cas asked, genuinely curious.

" Look, now that you know who I am, I can show up now. I just want to make sure you're alright. Is it so bad that I want to look out for you? Especially with that Winchester", Gabriel replied, actually sounding honest and sincere for once.

" You couldn't care less", Cas snorted, un-angelically, by the way, then added, " Why _are_ you here?"

Gabriel looked longingly towards the motel door, noting that there was a light coming from inside and that Sam had stepped out into the cool night air. Gabriel's gaze followed the young hunter as he walked towards the pop machine.

" I seem to have a problem", Gabriel murmured, loud enough so Cas could hear.

" A problem with what?", Cas asked.

" An emotional attachment", Gabriel sighed, frustratingly.

Cas followed the line of Gabriel's vision and came to rest upon Sam, who was gulping down a Coke like there was no tomorrow.

" It appears I am not the only one to fall for a Winchester", Cas replied, quietly.

" So it appears. Will you tell him? Or Dean?", Gabriel asked.

Cas considered the question. Could he keep something this important from a Winchester? Especially Dean? Even Sam deserved to know, but Gabriel was his brother, like it or not, and if Gabriel didn't want either of them to know, he wouldn't tell.

" Do you want him to know?", Cas asked, softly.

" No", was the murmured reply.

" Then I won't. You have my word, Gabriel", Cas replied, then turned to find that the archangel had left him alone on the top of the building, and Cas watched as the first rays of light spilled over the horizon. He sighed. This was going to be difficult.

Fin.


	2. NOT AN UPDATE! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
